sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode guide
(Please edit and Don't erase it) Season 4 (Series 3) 2011(the way i think its going to be) Episode 79: Main article: Roming through Memories '' ''Japanese Title: The past in the present French Title:Leaving the rest After the Sonic gang and Eggmans crew had arrived back to there plant in peace eggman helped chris back to his planet...or so chris and the others thought.Eggman had sent him away but not to his planet but the rocket had sent him to another planet that seemed in crisist...while rouge was wondering were shadow had went it seemed he had went back to a planet him and rouge had gone befor....the planet were they ment molly...sadley molly had not survived the battle,molly was buried by her team and shadow left a flower on her grave.Shadow then started remembering when maria was still alive,shadow was deciding to leave the past behind....but the more he tries the closer he gets to the truth.Shadow comes back to eggman were he starts living in an unknown planet to him,shadow starts going mad due to all his memory recovering at once,the rest try to help but shadow flees the planet without a why or where,will shadow be found? or will he be lost in space forever? and will chris find out were he is in time to get back home? or will he be stuck on this strange planet forever? find out on sonic X the next generation. Episode 80 Main article: Unknown City Japanese Title: The land of the scared French Title: A crisist in a cosmic galexy Chris meets the only 2 surviers on the land named silver and blaze,they have been fighting evil deomnds haunting them on there home land.Chris decides to fight by there side until he finds a way to escape from the unkown city. Episode 81 Main article: Lost in thoughts Japanese Title: Forgetting the truth French Title:A new begging Shadow ends up on a beutiful city were he tries to forget the truth,he decides to leave everyone behind and his past so he can recover and once he is ready to face the truth he will live on a better life...a new begging.Then shadow finds out a secret of the city,a strange deomd haunts them who is called mephillies,he decided to investigate the situation while the others are looking for him. Sonic and the others end up ona ship that tails built so they all could go and rescue shadow. Will they make it in time befor shadow disapears again? will the find his location? find out on sonic x the next generation. Episode 82 Main article:The Truth inside Japanese Title:More than friends French Title:Love Happends While sonic and the others are aboard the ship sonic starts wondering about his feelings towards amy,and tails is deciding to raise seed cosmo left befor she was destroyed,thinking that its cosmo, he is trying to revive her.Will sonic figure out the true way he feels towards amy? will tails be able to bring cosmo back to life? find out on sonic x the next generation. Episode 83 Main article: Traveling through Time and Space Japanese Title: Journy to the unknown French Title: Time it's self Chris finds out where he is,a this once was a beutiful city but was destroyed by flames,a flame more known more as "the iblis trigger" this had happened decades ago...this means chris isen't in the present he travled to the future! Sonic and the gang end up on a team with eggman to rescue shadow,rouge joins eggman as one of his spyies but this time she isen't in it for the emeralds but for shadow. find out on sonic x next generation Episode 84 Main article: Back to destruction Japanese Title:The truth French Title:Uncovering desruction After a deafeting a huge powerful flame silver,blaze,and chris incounter a hedgehog who looks a lot fimiliar to shadow called mephilies.Silver wants to find out the truth of the cities destruction,but can he trust mephilies to take him back to the past to see what caused destruction? will they come on time to save it from happening? find out on sonic x next generation Episode 85 Main article: Recovering to evil Japanese Title: A New Empire French Title: 7 in exchange Eggman flees sonic's group to start an empire on a land they landed on were shadow happends to be on.Eggman then plans to take over there cities, he send rouge of on a mission to find shadow thinking he might be located here.Rouge goes looking for shadow,but he doesen't want to go back to all that tragety,rouge then explanes to him Eggmans plan then he accepts to join eggman on his evil empire to concer the world they are on. Shadow will stay if they give him the 7 chaos emeralds and in exchange he will promise eggman the city and he will try to find a girl named princess elisia. Episode 86 Main article: The cause of the end Japanese Title: Recovering the future French Title:Living in a unforgetable past Silver,Blaze,and Chris arrive at the past present,they all end up on different locations fo the world.Sonic and the others followed eggman with there emerald tracker.While they land sonic decided to sxplore the city and so did the rest.Mephillies had shown Silver who the iblis trigger was...it was a blue hedehog,could chris belive that sonic is the cause of destruction? because as mephilies says...the past is never wrong,will they find the true iblis? find out on sonic x the next generation. Episode 87 Main article: Princess Elisia Japanese Title: The princess of a mistakes French Title: The peace flame Sonic runs into a strange even where all the people are happy and filled with joy,this was an event where a princess named elisia will light the flame of peace,but elsia can see to the future and she knew once this is lit there will be terrible destruction but she had to do this.Eggman quickly rushed in and ruined the ceremony to capture the princess.Sonic comes to the rescue and runs of with elisia. Is elisia the troublmaker of all this? or is the iblis trigger still out there? find out on sonic x the next generation. Episode 88 Main article:Finding Sonic Japanese Title:The blue hedgehog French Title:Trigger Silver finds a girl named amy who he gets help from,once amy found out the truth of the future she promised to help him find the true enemy.Amy then saw chris and was shocked he haden't made it home,meanwhile shadow was sent to find princess elisia not realizing that sonic took her far from the location he is at.Sonic has no idea why eggman wants elisia for but he isen't planning on letting shadow take her, will shadow accomplish his mission? or will sonic ruin shadows chances of finding out the truth,find out on sonic x the next generation. Episode 89 Main article:Encounter Japanese Title: The Shadow look alike French Title: The Blue Flame Rouge goes out to find more chaos emeralds,but while she found a new chaos emerald a blue flame appered and tried to attack her,thankfully shadow was there to save her from danger,but the blue flame then transformed to a hedgehog just like shadow.The hedgehog said his name was mephillies,he was planning to destroy the world he then took shadow and rouge to another location were they found sonic and elisia,is this the end of princess elisia? find out on sonic x the next generation Episode 90 Main article: Fighting Hope Japanese Title: Silver & Shadow vs. Sonic French Title: The ultimate battle Sonic ends up on a one against two battle between shadow and silver,silver wanting to destroy silver thinking it will restore the past,shadow wanting to capture princess elisia and take him to eggman.Once shadow finds out silver is trying to destroy sonic ,shadow gets in a battle with silver and letting sonic and elisia get away. Who will win this epic battle? find out on sonic x the next generation Episode 91 Main article: the Truth of the past Japanese Title:fighting for freedom '' ''French Title: mephiles the dark's true self '' After shadow saved sonic from being destroyed silver found blaze who took him back were mephilies was located.Mephilies revealed him self as shadow which made the rest think this was a work of shadow.Mephilies is now gone and with out a trace of his location shadow and silver end up going back to the time princess elisia was only a child to try to fix the time line,will they be able to change it? will they destroy mephilies find out on sonic x the next generation. Episode 92 ''Main article:Don't cry Japanese Title:kidnapped French Title:Eggmans plan Princess elisia is kidnapped by eggman,eggamn wants to use princess elisias powers to rule there world but princess elisia manages to stay stronge,meanwhile silver and shadow find the cause of mephilies and how it all got started.Princess elisias father diedand she was forced to take care of her self, shadow finds the septer of darkness were iblis was orginally sealed in,Will elsia escape befor it to late? will shadow and silver be able to seal iblis back in his septer? find out on sonic x the next generation Episode 93 Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 94 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 95 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 96 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 97 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 98 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: ''French Title: '' Episode 99 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 100 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 101 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title: '' Episode 102 ''Main article: '' ''Japanese Title: '' ''French Title '' Episode 103 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 104 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 105 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 106 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 107 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 108 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 109 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 110 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: Episode 111 Main article: Japanese Title: French Title: